To Slay A Unicorn
by Cdnacho98
Summary: While hunting in the woods, Arthur, Merlin, and the knights of Camelot stumble upon a unicorn. Arthur fires his crossbow, not counting on Merlin jumping in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Was watching the "Labyrinth of Gedref" (1x11) again and started thinking...hey...what if...**

**So, the first few lines of dialogue follow the beginning of the episode. I do not own that dialogue. I do not own Merlin (sniffle). Enjoy, guys! Have a holiday coming up so not sure when I will post yet, but hope to do so soon!**

_**Chapter**** 1**_

It had been three days, and the Camelot hunting party did not have much to show for it. Prince Arthur led the men through the woods.

The crack of a branch alerted them to another presence in the clearing ahead. Arthur motioned for the men to circle the clearing.

"Merlin!" Arthur whispered, waving him over. Merlin hurried forward.

"What is it?" the servant asked warily, eyes darting back and forth.

"I don't know," Arthur murmured thoughtfully. "We'll surround it. I want you to go in there, flush it out."

Merlin gaped at him. "You want _me_ to go in there?" he hissed. "You just said you don't know what it is, it could be dangerous!"

Arthur grinned. "Let's hope so." He patted Merlin on the back. "Now, go."

Grumbling to himself, Merlin edged cautiously into the clearing, keeping his eyes peeled. Spying a heavy looking branch on the ground, he grabbed it. Maybe he could use it as a weapon.

In the distance, he could see a figure looming in the blackness of the woods. He crept closer, holding his breath. Light streamed down from the empty spaces between the branches, illuminating the mysterious figure.

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. A unicorn. It was a unicorn.

Merlin didn't dare breathe, for fear of startling it. He gazed at the magnificent creature in awe. The unicorn snorted. Merlin chuckled. Then he tensed, remembering he wasn't alone.

"Go!" he whispered urgently, waving the unicorn away. "_Go_!" The unicorn let out a soft whinny, but didn't move.

"Please go," he pleaded. He swallowed the lump in his throat, ignored the wetness in his eyes. "They're gonna kill you, please go!"

The unicorn watched him calmly. Merlin looked around frantically, trying to find a way out. He spotted Arthur perched in an oak tree, aiming his bow. The creature was directly in his cross-hairs.

"Arthur, no!" he shouted desperately. But the crossbow had already fired.

Before he realized what he was doing, Merlin leapt in front of the creature. With a sickening thwack, the heavy bolt found its target.

Arthur watched in horror as Merlin sank to the ground, the crossbow quarrel sticking out of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They mean a lot! To all the guest reviewers, I'll thank you here since I can't send you a thanks. Argh, the pressure to do you guys proud is real and I love it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter**** 2**

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, dropping his crossbow. Heart in his throat, Arthur sprinted over to the prone figure on the ground. Behind him, he could hear the rest of the knights doing the same. Arthur got there first. But something was blocking him.

He waved his hands to ward off the unicorn standing protectively over Merlin. "Go on, shoo!" The creature threw back its head and pawed the ground. It didn't move. Growing impatient, Arthur reached for his crossbow, then remembered it was gone. As if knowing his thoughts, the unicorn gave him a disapproving look.

A sudden movement from the corner of his eye made him whirl around. An old man in a silvery cloak gazed at him somberly. Arthur tried to shout a warning to his men, but before he could open his mouth, both the man and the unicorn had disappeared.

He blinked. A trick of the light, no doubt. He had more pressing things to worry about at the moment. He turned his attention back to the fallen man.

_Please don't be dead_, he prayed silently. He knelt down beside Merlin.

Merlin lay there, unnaturally still, face deathly pale. His eyes were closed.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," Arthur chanted under over and over his breath, prodding Merlin's neck nervously, searching...searching….Where was it? Was he-?

Arthur sighed with relief when he finally found a weak but steady pulse beating. Merlin was alive.

But for how much longer? Right before his eyes, the little color Merlin had left was draining from his face. He was losing too much blood.

Blood. Red was trickling steadily from the entry wound, staining the boy's threadbare shirt crimson. All this time Merlin had been losing more and more blood, while Arthur had stood there gaping like an idiot.

"Leon!" he called. The knight hurried over.

Cursing his own stupidity, Arthur pressed his hands gently but firmly on the chest wound to staunch the blood flow. Leon crouched down beside him.

"Sire?"

"We need to get the bleeding to stop," said Arthur. "The shaft...can we get it out?"

Leon tore open Merlin's tunic. A good eight inches of fine oak wood protruded from his chest, glistening wetly with fresh blood.

He grasped the wooden shaft carefully, and gave a soft pull. More blood pooled around the wound. He quickly let go.

"I'm afraid we cannot, Sire," he said grimly. "It's in too deep. We could cause more damage trying. It's also helping control the bleeding," he added. "It would do more harm than good to take it out at this point."

Leon thought for a moment, then reached for his sword. He sawed off most of the shaft. "It'll be easier to move him like this," he said. "We'll leave the rest so it can be pulled out later."

"We need to get him to Gaius," Arthur murmured. His eyes never left Merlin's face.

Leon nodded. He grabbed the ragged remains of Merlin's shirt, and began to tear it into long strips. "Bandages," he explained, when Arthur looked confused.

He wrapped the makeshift bandages around Merlin's chest in a way that staunched the flow but did not pull at the shaft. By the time he finished, the bandages were already dotted red.

When he made to lift the boy from the ground, Arthur waved him off. Leon opened his mouth to argue, but wisely thought better of it. He stepped back.

Arthur put his arm under Merlin's head, carefully supporting it, then lifted him up. He was no heavier than a ragdoll, Arthur thought sadly. With Leon's help, Merlin was soon propped up on Arthur's horse, tied to the saddle so he wouldn't fall. All through the process Merlin did not stir. The wind picked up, and Merlin shivered. Without a second thought, Arthur unfastened his cloak and wrapped it around the boy.

"I know you don't ever do as you're told, Merlin," whispered Arthur, tucking the cloak ends securely. "But...just, don't die on me, alright?" Merlin shuddered weakly, but did not respond.

"Someone should walk the horse," said Leon. "I don't think it would be wise to ride with Merlin like this. The speed and bumps in the road could dislodge the shaft, and possibly puncture something."

Sir Wiglaf, one of the newest recruits, hurried over to them. "Sire. Take my horse." He bowed his head. "I'd consider it a privilege."

"No." Arthur shook his head. "No. But thank you Sir Wiglaf." He squared his shoulders. "It should be me."

"Sire," Wiglaf argued, "the journey will take half the day at _least_, now that we're going at a walking pace. You cannot be on foot for so long!"

"I can and I will."

"But Sire-"

"Leave him." Leon interrupted. Wiglaf shrugged, and turned away to saddle his horse. When he was sufficiently distracted, Leon turned to Arthur.

"I know why you're doing this," he said in an undertone. "Nothing I say will convince you otherwise, but it was an accident."

"I know," Arthur mumbled.

"You know." Leon repeated, eyebrows raised. He smiled and shook his head. "And yet you do not agree. Do what you feel you have to, Sire. I'm ready to take over if you tire at any point."

"Thank you, Leon." said Arthur quietly. "But I have to do this myself."

Leon nodded. Arthur raised his voice and addressed the knights.

"Send two men ahead to send word to the court physician. His services will be needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy! Welcome and thank you to new followers, favoriters, and reviewers. Always appreciate feedback!**

**If you're in New York like I am, you're probably looking for distractions from the situation. I feel you. This is crazy stuff, for sure. And that's all I'm saying, since you all have internet connections and if you're hear, are not interested in hearing about it whose name shall not be spoke. **

**To any guest reviewers, if you leave a nickname in your comment, and it's something I can respond to, like a question or specific comment I will try to address them in the next chapter. For example:**

**Desperate Fan: YES HE _IS_ OUR LITTLE CINNAMON ROLL, AND I LOVE HIM TO DEATH!**

**Guest M: Anhora, Anhora, our little troublemaker ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Gaius jumped up when Sir Leon opened the door for Arthur, who was cradling Merlin in his arms.

"Set him down on the patient bed," he said tersely. His face wore an odd expression that Arthur quickly recognized as worry, though he did not recall seeing it often on Gaius. No doubt as the court physician, Gaius was used to schooling his features to portray a calm demeanor, no matter the situation. But Merlin, as Gaius's own ward was a different case entirely. Arthur knew Gaius viewed the boy as a son, making this all the more personal.

Arthur carried Merlin over to the bed, and carefully set him down. Before he could even ask, Leon was helping Arthur peel off Merlin's tattered jacket, leaving Merlin's chest bare, while Gaius pulled off his muddy boots.

Robbed of the little warmth the ragged clothing had given him, Merlin began to shiver. Gaius frowned, and quickly unwrapped Leon's makeshift bandages to examine the wound. The skin around the crossbow quarrel was puckered and angry looking. He tutted.

"This hasn't been cleaned properly. Infection has already set in."

The blood drained from Arthur's face. Had his rush to get Merlin home to Camelot doomed his friend?

"There wasn't time," Leon explained hastily. "He was losing a lot of blood, and we wanted to get him here as soon as possible."

Shaking his head, Gaius put a hand to Merlin's clammy forehead. Merlin shuddered under his touch. Gaius quickly withdrew it.

"Fever." he said grimly. "From the infection."

The guilt was eating at him. Arthur couldn't stay silent anymore. "It's my fault," he croaked. "I didn't want to wait. And it was my crossbow that-" he gestured at Merlin's blood soaked chest.

"It does not matter whose fault this is," said Gaius sharply. "What matters is that it happened. This is a sick ward, not a courtroom. My job is not to point fingers, but to heal. And if you are here, it means you wish to help."

Arthur nodded, as did Leon.

Gaius clapped his hands together. "Very well. Let's get to work."

Merlin whimpered as Gaius sponged the entry wound. "I'm sorry, my boy," Arthur heard him murmur softly, "but we must clean it."

"Sire."

Arthur jumped. "Yes, Gaius?"

"Will you fetch me the small bottle on the edge of the table? The one without a label."

Arthur hurried over to the table and grabbed the little vial.

"Unstopper it for me, will you?"

Arthur did. The pungent odor assaulted his nostrils. Arthur handed it to the physician with a grimace.

"What is it, Gaius?" he asked. "It smells absolutely foul."

"A mixture of ground turmeric and willow bark," said Gaius. "It will help with the pain." He tipped Merlin's head forward, and tilted the bottle to his mouth. "Swallow, Merlin."

The liquid trickled into his mouth. Merlin coughed and gagged, but managed to swallow most of the concoction.

"We'll wait a few minutes for it to take effect." said Gaius. "Meanwhile let's attend to the fever. Sir Leon," he turned to the senior knight. "Some rags and the water basin, please."

Leon soaked the rags into the cool water, and placed one on Merlin's forehead. He took another and bathed Merlin's arms and torso with it. Gaius watched approvingly.

"You have experience with this, Leon?" Leon nodded, but didn't explain further.

Arthur eyed him, puzzled. The man was a noble, from a wealthy family. Where had Leon learned all of this?

As if reading his mind, Leon turned to him. "My mother took ill during the plague ten years ago," he said quietly. "There was no one around to nurse her. I had to learn." He turned back to Gaius.

"Will you be able to remove the quarrel, Gaius?"

Gaius nodded. "I wanted the draught to enter his system first," he said. "Even with it, he's going to be in a tremendous amount of pain."

Arthur clenched his fists. All this, all because he had to hunt a stupid animal. "What do you need us to do?" he asked.

Gaius sighed. "I'll need you to hold him down, in case he struggles. If he moves while I take it out, I fear the wood may break inside him, or damage vital organs. It is very close to his heart."

With shaking hands, Arthur did as Gaius asked, pinning Merlin's arms to the bed, while Leon held down his legs.

Feeling the pressure on his limbs, Merlin tried to escape it. He thrashed about on the bed.

"Keep him still!" Gaius ordered, grasping the shaft.

"Merlin," Arthur said desperately, "Merlin, you have to calm down. We're trying to help you." But Merlin didn't hear him. He struggled to break free of the hands holding him.

"No," he moaned, gasping for breath. "No...please...don't hurt me. Not...I don't...I don't want…"

"Shh, Merlin." Arthur whispered into the latter's ear. "You're safe. You're safe. Be still."

Perhaps Arthur's voice broke through the fog in Merlin's brain, for the boy shuddered and was finally still. Arthur nodded at Gaius to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Gaius took the shaft and pulled with all his might. Merlin cried out as it broke free of his flesh, glistening with fresh blood.

Arthur patted Merlin's shoulder. "It's alright, Merlin," he said soothingly. "It's over. It's over, you're alright now. You're alright," he repeated softly, brushing away the wetness that had appeared beneath Merlin's eyelids. To his horror, he felt himself blinking back his own tears.

"You're alright, Merlin," he said again, over and over, until his servant finally relaxed. His eyes fluttered, on the brink of consciousness, then closed again.

"That's right, rest Merlin," Arthur murmured. "Don't wake until you're feeling better."

He looked up to find Gaius and Leon staring oddly at him.

"What?" he snapped, flushing.

Leon hid a smile as Gaius shook his head. "Nothing, Sire." said the physician, poker faced. "Nothing at all."

"Good." Arthur said stiffly. "I'll be upstairs, giving my father a report. Call me at once if anything changes."

He stalked out of the room.

As Arthur's footsteps faded away down the corridor, Gaius and Leon looked at each other, and broke into laughter, easing the day's tension somewhat.

Merlin wasn't out of the woods yet, but some things, at least, seemed to be getting back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, it's been awhile since my last post. I'm sorry. Mix of laziness, craziness, world endiness, and figuring out how to work the rest of the story. I do not exaggerate when I say I've been thinking about this every day. I am so grateful for all the reviews, the favorites, and follows. I didn't fine tooth comb this one yet for typos, because I wanted to get it up ASAP, but I will do that soon.**

**Shoutout to gaylelbf, Vanvdreamer, and Kawisdom and everyone for constantly reviewing, and to the mysterious Guest M as well! Gahh, make an account, I want to be able to thank you personally! But in response to your comments, yesss, gosh Arthur never listens to Merlin, and then Merlin is like I TOLD YOU SO and Arthur is like, SHUT UP MERLIN! **

**Thanks and enjoy! I will try to post another chapter today or tomorrow if things don't get to insane. Love you all!**

**Chapter 4**

When Arthur entered the throne room, he found the king pacing back and forth, lost in thought.

"Father?" he said hesitantly. Uther looked up.

"Arthur."

Arthur bowed quickly, then straightened up. His father stared at him.

"What has happened?" he said sharply. "What have you done?"

Arthur blinked, startled. It was unlike Uther to notice when people around him were upset. Then Uther gestured at his tunic, still drenched in blood, and he understood.

"It's not mine, it's Merlin's," he explained. "We were hunting and-"

But Uther waved his hand impatiently, cutting him off mid sentence. "Never mind. If you're not injured, come with me. There's something you need to see."

* * *

Arthur knelt down and pulled a few kernels from the withered wheat stalk. He watched as they crumbled to nothingness in his fingers.

"The rest of the fields; they're all like this?" he asked, turning to his father.

"Every last grain," said Uther grimly. "We received word mere hours ago, and reports from across the kingdom keep coming. We must bring a sample back for Gaius to test. Perhaps he can find the cause of this. It doesn't seem to be a natural occurrence."

Arthur shook his head. "We need to distribute food to the people."

"How much grain do we have in our stores?"

"Enough for a few days, but no more than that."

"Very well," said Uther. "We will ration it out to the people for now. But we must make sure no citizens try to loot the stores." He thought for a moment. "Institute a curfew." he ordered. "No one is to be outside after dark. Have the knights patrol the city at night. And until this is over, anyone caught stealing food will be executed. These are desperate times," he continued, when Arthur blanched. "If we do not put strict regulations into play, there will be chaos. We cannot afford to run out of grain before we can replenish our stock."

Arthur held back a protest and nodded. "It will be done."

* * *

Arthur practically sprinted to Gaius's quarters when he returned. Gaius was pouring a vial into Merlin's open mouth when he threw open the door, making him jump. The purple liquid spilled onto the covers instead.

"Arthur!" he scolded. "This is a sick ward. Some decorum is in order."

"Sorry. How is he?"

Gaius sighed. "The same, I think. I cleaned and stitched the wound, and administered some medicines to combat any infection. Or at least I _was_ administering medicine," he muttered, looking pointedly at the purple stain spreading on the thin blanket.

"Sorry," Arthur said again, contrite.

"Never mind. I just hope I have more in stock," Gaius mumbled to himself, rummaging through the vials in the cupboard. "Ah!" He waved a tiny bottle triumphantly. "Here we go."

Arthur watched as Gaius hurried back to Merlin's side. He uncapped the vial, then looked warily at the door, as though expecting it to burst open again. When it remained undisturbed, he poured the vial's contents down Merlin's throat. Merlin shuddered as it went down. Arthur couldn't help chuckling as Merlin's nose wrinkled in revulsion, like a little boy refusing his medicine.

Then he frowned when Merlin still didn't wake from the foul taste."Will he be alright, Gaius?"

"I hope so." said the old man wearily. He sank down into a chair.

"Tell me what happened, Arthur. You were hunting, I know. But how did this happen? Merlin has his idiotic moments," he said wryly, "but even he knows better than to step in front of an aimed crossbow."

So Arthur told him. He told him about the mystery creature they had followed, how he'd had Merlin go into the clearing to draw it out (at this point Gaius pursed his lips disapprovingly, but let Arthur continue), how they'd surrounded the creature, but Merlin had shouted at them not to fire, but it had been too late, and Arthur had already let the arrow fly, how Merlin had suddenly flung himself in front of the unicorn, and Arthur had been unable to do anything except watch Merlin collapse-

"A unicorn?" Gaius said sharply. "Why didn't you say this before?"

Arthur shrugged. "It didn't seem important at the time. But I assume I was wrong in thinking that," he said slowly, seeing Gaius's expression.

Gaius nodded. "I understand now why Merlin got in the way. Unicorns are creatures born of magic. Your father had them hunted to near extinction during the Great Purge."

There was something accusatory in Gaius's tone, but Arthur dismissed it.

"I'm astonished you found one," Gaius continued. "What's more, I'm astonished you tried to shoot it."

Arthur stared at Gaius. "Why? It's just an animal, Gaius. We were hunting."

Gaius shook his head slowly back and forth. "You are a hunter, Arthur. You do not understand. To you, animals are there for your sport and nothing more. It is a terrible thing to slay a unicorn. They are said to be pure of heart. To slay one is to destroy what is good in this world. According to legend, those who kill a unicorn are doomed to be cursed."

Arthur snorted. "Really, Gaius." But Gaius looked deadly serious. "It is very lucky Merlin didn't allow you to carry out the deed," he said, unsmiling. "Though I hope he does not have to pay for your blood lust."

Arthur jerked back as though Gaius had struck him. Immediately, Gaius bowed his head. "I'm sorry Sire, I spoke out of turn."

"No," said Arthur hoarsely. "No, you're right, Gaius. This is my fault." He crossed over to the sick bed where Merlin lay. Merlin's eyes were still closed, but his breathing had eased somewhat, and the sheen of sweat that had been on his brow was less visible. Arthur reached out as though to grasp the limp hand on the coverlet, then hesitated and stepped back. Merlin murmured weakly.

"Delirious," Gaius said quietly. "The fever. I've managed to cool his body somewhat, but the fever is still strong. His body is fighting the infection. Though it is curious that the infection would set in so quickly," he added thoughtfully. "It's almost...unnatural."

That reminded him. Arthur reached into his pocket. "Gaius. My father asked me to bring you these." He pulled out a few of the gray kernels. "All the fields have suddenly become like this. Can you explain it?"

Gaius held out his hand, and Arthur tipped the wheat chaffs into it. "Remarkable," Gaius muttered. "I've never seen anything like it. I will have to study it."

"See that you do," said Arthur. "The future of Camelot depends on it." Gaius bowed his head.

Arthur glanced out the window. Dusk was setting. Nearly dark. "I need to go on patrol," he said abruptly. "I'll come back tomorrow morning to check on Mer-" he cleared his throat. "To check on your progress." His eyes lingered on Merlin. Gaius chuckled. "Very well, Sire," he said solemnly, eyes twinkling. "I hope to give you good news. On both fronts." he added softly, following Arthur's gaze.

* * *

Camelot patrol's were not usually very eventful, and Arthur couldn't blame the guards for dozing off on occasion. Even he was fighting sleep. But he shook himself awake and prodded the slumbering knights. Patrol was patrol, after all.

In an effort to stay clear headed, he volunteered for the next perimeter check. He turned the corners, searching for any curfew breakers, all the while savoring the cool night air rejuvenating him. All was still.

Stifling a yawn, he started making his way back to the square. Then, from the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of silver. Wheeling around, he was just in time to see a shrouded figure gliding away into the night.

Now wide awake, Arthur quietly unsheathed his sword, and followed the intruder all the way to the royal grain stores.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love you all! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

"Stop."

Feeling the sword point in the small of his back, the intruder stiffened.

"Turn around. Show yourself." said Arthur, pulling back the blade slightly.

The man did, and Arthur gasped as the silvery eyes met his own.

"You!"

The mysterious figure he'd glimpsed briefly in the forest bowed his head. "We meet again, Arthur Pendragon."

"What are you doing here?" Arthur demanded. His knuckles grew white around the sword hilt as he clenched it tighter. "Are you responsible for what has happened to our grain fields?"

"You and you alone are responsible for what has befallen your kingdom, Arthur Pendragon," said the man.

Arthur stilled. "What do you mean?" he said slowly. "What have I done to offend you?"

The stranger shook his head. "You have done nothing to me. I am but a messenger."

"A messenger?"

"I am Anhora. Keeper of the Unicorns."

Arthur stared at Anhora, nonplussed. Then it clicked into place. "The unicorn," he whispered.

"Yes, Arthur." said Anhora. "The unicorn. It is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn, young Pendragon."

"But...I-I-" he stammered, confused. He shook his head. "I didn't! The unicorn remained unharmed! Why are you-?"

"The unicorn is unharmed only because of your servant's sacrifice." said Anhora quietly. "Had he not stepped in the way, you would not have hesitated to kill the unicorn."

"No, I-"

"Your disregard for a creature of good has caused a man to be on the brink of death. His loyalty to you will be his doom."

"No!" Arthur shouted. He raised his sword threateningly. "Remove this curse, Anhora."

Anhora shook his head sadly, but did not back away. "I'm sorry, young prince. But I cannot."

"Then die."

Arthur thrust his arm forward to plunge the sword into Anhora's chest. But the blade stabbed thin air. Anhora had vanished before his eyes.

"Only you can lift the curse."

Arthur whirled around, just in time to see the old man materialize on the top of the stairs.

"You will be tested in the coming days. If you succeed, you will break the curse. If you fail, Camelot will be doomed for all eternity."

Before Arthur could blink, Anhora had disappeared once more.

* * *

"He was a crazy old man, Gaius. Surely you don't believe _Arthur_ can be responsible for this."

Gaius looked up from the wheat kernel he was examining. "Sire, I have no choice _but_ to believe it. What has happened to the fields is not a natural occurrence."

Uther scowled. "Sorcery?"

Gaius nodded. "I'm afraid so, Sire."

The king snorted. "Nevertheless, I refuse to accept that this man cannot lift the curse he brought on down on us. We must find this Anhora and force him to restore the fields."

From the chair by the sickbed, Arthur rolled his eyes. "And how do you propose we catch a man who can disappear into thin air, Father?"

Uther thought for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers. "The unicorn! Arthur, this man appeared when you encountered the unicorn, correct?"

"Yes?" said Arthur warily, not sure he liked where this was going.

"You must find the unicorn. Find it, and kill it."

Gaius jumped up, horrified. "Sire!"

"It's the only way!" Uther snapped. "How else will we find him?"

Arthur shook his head. "I agree with Gaius, Father. Trying to kill the unicorn was what got us into this mess in the first place. How do we know killing it won't make things worse? We could lose the little grain we have left." He looked down at his servant, tossing fitfully on the narrow bed. "Merlin could die."

"The boy's more trouble than he's worth." muttered Uther, glaring at the manservant. "What possessed me to give him his position, I'll never know." He straightened up. "Very well. What do you propose we do, Gaius?"

"Anhora said Arthur would be tested," said Gaius thoughtfully. "Everything else he has said has come true. We have no reason not to believe him. We must make sure Arthur passes his test."

"But we don't know what it is!" said Arthur, frustrated. "How am I to pass a test without knowing what it is I'm being tested on."

Gaius shrugged. "Do you have another idea?"

Arthur groaned. "No." he mumbled.

"I will wait one day." said Uther. "One day, no more. By tomorrow morning, if there is no change, I will send out a hunting party to slay the unicorn."

"But Father-" Arthur protested. Uther cut him off.

"One day. Is that clear?"

Arthur sighed, but nodded. Uther marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Gaius swept Merlin's sweaty hair back from his forehead to make room for the cool compress. Merlin moaned as the damp cloth touched his skin.

"I know," the physician murmured. "But I have to. It will help reduce the fever." He patted the boy's hand.

Arthur watched anxiously. Suddenly, he was angry. "You idiot." he said fiercely. "What kind of moron lets himself get shot?" When Merlin winced, trying to turn his head away from the noise, Arthur realized he'd been shouting. "Sorry," he muttered, sitting back down. The physician looked at him, an odd expression on his face.

"It was an accident, Arthur," he said gently.

Arthur scowled. "I still did it."

"It won't help either of you to keep reminding yourself of that."

"So what will help?" he said desperately. "What can I do, Gaius?" He blinked back the sudden wetness in his eyes. "I can't keep looking at him, lying there like that, like he's…" Arthur's voice broke. "What can I do?"

The physician sighed. "I wish I knew."


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Wednesday! **gaylelbf,** one of my most frequent reviewers, asked about whether the tests in this fanfic will be the same as the ones in the TV shows. It was a question I was asking myself at the time! Thanks to other reviewers, including **DarkMousyRulezAll, Vanvdreamer, Kawisdom, Vanvdreamer, **Guest M (ugh**, **I know, the site is wonky sometimes, good luck!)**, **Miraculous096, and** Mississippi-moon,**who by the way is in middle of yet another Merlin story that I'm following! Welcome to new followers, thank you to favoriters, and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter**** 6**

There was a knock on the door. Gaius ushered a grim looking Sir Leon into the room. He bowed quickly to Arthur.

"Your father said I'd find you here, sire."

Arthur felt mildly irritated. Was his father backing down on his promise already?

"I saw him only hours ago, Leon. We agreed that I have until tomorrow morning to-"

Leon interrupted him. "I know," he said quickly, "but there's been a new development." He jerked his head toward the doorway. "He's waiting in the courtyard-by the water pump."

* * *

Arthur lifted the pump and pushed it down. Something streamed out. But it wasn't water. He stared at the bucket, stunned. It was full of sand.

"You see why I called you." said Uther. "We have no water in our stores. Only what has already been brought into the castle yesterday."

Arthur swallowed hard. He hadn't been thirsty, but his throat suddenly felt dry as dust. He longed for a cup of cool water.

"What do we do?"

"Start rationing." Uther eyed his son thoughtfully. "Perhaps it might be a good idea to send the hunting party out now after all."

Arthur paled. "No."

"There isn't anything to be done!" snapped Uther. "This sorcerer is manipulating you. He is controlling this, not some far-fetched curse! Animals are meant to be hunted. There is no crime in obtaining what you need to survive!"

"But I didn't need the unicorn to survive!" Arthur argued. "That hunt was merely for sport. We were not there because we had people to feed, only because I was bored!"

"Nonsense." hissed Uther. "This is turning you into a weak minded fool. You are to assemble a group of knights, and leave within the hour." He made to stalk off. Arthur lifted his chin.

"No."

Uther froze. He turned around. "What did you say to me?" he said slowly.

"I said no." Arthur said coolly. "I won't do it. You promised me a day to work this out on my own. I won't go."

Uther glared at him furiously. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He took a deep breath, and released it slowly.

"Very well," he said. "Have your day. But whatever you need to work out can surely be done from the dungeons. Guards!"

Instantly, Arthur was surrounded. Before he could blink, his arms had been pinned down, and his sword taken away from him.

"You promised!" he yelled, as the guards dragged him away. "We had a deal!"

"I will not honor a deal with someone who does not respect my authority!" shouted Uther. "You have yet to learn that I am your king first, and your father second! Perhaps this will be what teaches you!"

"You've taught me only that you're a tyrant." Arthur retorted. "And it's a lesson I won't forget."

* * *

Arthur leaned back against the wall with a sigh. Try as he might, he could not get comfortable. But then, the Camelot dungeons were not designed with the comfort of its prisoners in mind.

He looked gloomily at the bowl of slop and crust of bread he'd been given at dinner time. His stomach growled, but he could not bring himself to eat it.

A hoarse voice interrupted his musings, making him jump. "You seem down on your luck, young prince."

Arthur looked around wildly. "Who said that?"

Something moved in the cell across from his. He squinted. The figure of a wizened old man appeared in the gloom.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded, relaxing slightly, but still on guard.

The man chuckled. "Merely a lowly prisoner like yourself." He held up his arms, linked together with heavy chains.

"Why are you in chains?" asked Arthur curiously. "How long have you been down here?"

"We are all in chains, young prince. The only difference is, some can be seen by the human eye, and some cannot."

Arthur blinked. "Er-sorry, what?"

"Never mind," said the prisoner. "Why don't you tell me how you came to be here?"

Arthur shrugged. "I suppose it can't hurt." He shifted on the cold ground, trying to get into a better position. "I nearly killed my friend, either unleashed an ancient curse or angered a horse loving sorcerer, and got thrown in here when I told my father I wouldn't kill a unicorn since he promised I had a day to sort things out before he tried his way."

To his surprise, the old man began to laugh. He thought over what he had just said. "Sorry." he mumbled, flushing. "I suppose that sounded like a bunch of gibberish."

The man waved his hand airily. "I've heard worse."

Arthur sighed. "It seems no matter what I do, I make the wrong choice."

"You do have much to learn, young prince. But nothing that time won't teach you," said the man kindly. "Still I do not think you chose wrongly in this situation."

Arthur laughed bitterly. "My father would say differently."

"Is your father infallible?"

"In his mind he is." said Arthur darkly. "But I guess not."

"So you did what you felt was right?"

Arthur mulled it over. "Yes."

The old man smiled. "Then how can that be wrong?"

Arthur stared at him incredulously. "You do realize we're in a dungeon, right?"

The man chuckled again. "I'm well aware."

"Forget it." Arthur said in disgust. "This is my fault. It was my crossbow. I decided to shoot. The kingdom is starving. There's no food, no water. And Merlin…" his voice caught. "Merlin's dying."

"Was it not your friend's-"

"Manservant." Arthur corrected. "My manservant."

"Ah." said the man politely, "I am sorry, I did not realize. You did not mention his station before. You only called him 'friend'."

Had he? Arthur thought back to earlier on in their conversation. Was the old man right? Had he called Merlin his friend?"

"I guess he is that too," said Arthur quietly. "My friend." He stared up at the ceiling. "He's loud, clumsy, and a poor excuse for a manservant, really," he added, smiling to himself. "But he's loyal to a fault, and doesn't hesitate to tell me what I need to hear. Even when I don't let him." His smile faded. "He told me not to shoot."

"Ah, but it was his choice to step in front of the crossbow, was it not?"

"I still shot it," Arthur countered. "And besides, he's still ill because of me. Even the court physician said the infections Merlin is suffering manifested far too quickly to be natural. No doubt it's because of the curse. That man, Anhora. He said I'd brought a curse on Camelot, and he was right."

The man was quiet as he absorbed this. "But it seems you are trying to make this right, are you not?"

Arthur sighed. "Not much I can do from here, is there?"

The old man smiled. "You underestimate yourself, young prince." he said gently. "You refused to risk your friend's life. You stood up to your father, the king, and did not go to hunt the unicorn, because you did not believe it was the right thing to do, even though you knew you'd be punished for it. That will have its own reward."

"I suppose," said Arthur miserably, "but my father will still send the hunting party out tomorrow morning when nothing changes, and-"

He froze as a thought struck him. "Hang on," he said slowly. "How did you know Merlin stepped in front of the arrow? I never said that."

The man said nothing.

"Answer me!" he demanded, turning back to his fellow inmate. His eyes widened.

The cell was empty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Passover and classes, so a lot going on! Hope you enjoy the next installment.**

**Chapter**** 7**

The clang of the cell door woke him. He opened his eyes blearily. The jail keeper was there, keys in hand. Standing next to him was Sir Leon.

Arthur sat up quickly. "What happened?" he asked urgently, striding over to the pair. "Leon, did they kill the-"

The knight raised a hand, stopping him. "You just woke up. Don't you want to drink something first?" He handed Arthur a cup of water. Arthur took a sip. It was cool. Fresh.

He stared at Sir Leon. "How?"

Leon smiled. "Guinevere noticed water dripping from the pump early this morning. She spread the word. The wells and pumps are all in working order now." He motioned to the jailer. "Your father says you're free to go."

So his father had been right after all, he thought glumly. _He_ hadn't done anything useful. Instead he'd carried on like a fool, and gotten thrown in the dungeons.

He stood up, brushing off all the dust he'd accumulated from his night on the floor, and followed the knight out of the cell.

* * *

"When did the hunting party come back, Leon?" he asked, as they walked through the castle. "Were you with them?"

"Hunting party?" Leon chuckled and shook his head. "There was no hunting party."

He walked down the next corridor. "I imagine you're looking forward to a hot bath after last night, eh?"

Arthur didn't answer.

"Sire?" Leon turned around, just in time to see the prince disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Arthur burst into the room.

"Gaius!"

The physician sighed. "All that tutelage, and he still hasn't learned to enter a sick room quietly." he muttered to himself.

Arthur smiled sheepishly. "How's Merlin?" he asked. "Is he any better?"

Before Gaius could answer, a weak voice called out,"Better at dodging now, that's for sure."

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, flying to the bed. He had never been so happy to see that big-eared grin. He sat down beside Merlin. The latter was still very pale, but some color had returned to his cheeks, and he looked a good deal less like a corpse.

"You know, Arthur," said Merlin reproachfully, "If you wanted to get rid of me, you could've just fired me."

"I'll consider it next time," Arthur promised, smiling broadly. He was too relieved to take the bait.

He turned round to Gaius. "When did this happen? Last I checked, he was-"

His voice trailed off.

"Dying?" Merlin supplied. "Because I was. And I'll be wanting my rightful compensation."

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes. "There's no compensation for being stupid enough to step in front of a crossbow."

"Well, there should be."

Gaius chuckled as Arthur groaned. "Starting to miss the quiet, sire?"

The prince shook his head, becoming serious again. "No. Never." He looked back at Merlin. "I thought you were gone. And it was all my fault." he shuddered. "Just...don't do that again, alright?"

Merlin laughed, then winced, clutching his side. "I'm fine," he insisted, when Arthur leaned forward worriedly. "_Fine_." he said again, as Gaius hurried over. "Have to remember not to laugh too hard for a while."

Gaius shook his head. "You'll be the death of me, Merlin." he sighed. "I hope you haven't pulled your stitches. Lie still while I check."

Merlin leaned back obediently as Gaius peeled open the bandages. "Hmm," he said, peeking under the cloth, "Looks alright. But for heaven's sake, Merlin, be _still_! You need rest. I won't hesitate to give you a sleeping draft," he added warningly, when the boy continued to fidget restlessly. Merlin blanched.

"Fine." he grumbled, lying back. "But I don't enjoy being treated like a child."

"Then don't act like one," said Gaius patiently, handing him a small bottle. "Drink your tonic."

Arthur laughed when Merlin scowled, looking very much like a toddler refusing his medicine. He clapped his manservant gently on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, Merlin. I want to talk to Gaius for a bit, and then I have training to get to. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Merlin nodded. He closed his eyes wearily. Despite his protests, he _was_ tired. Before long, he was fast asleep, chest rising and falling rhythmically.

* * *

"Gaius," Arthur said in an undertone, waving the physician away from the bed. Gaius followed him until they were out of earshot.

"How is he, really?"

"Much improved, sire," replied the physician. "It's remarkable, really. At some point in the night, he took a turn for the better. I don't think my treatment had much to do with it. I suppose it's the reward that comes with taking care of yourself, and having a strong constitution."

Reward...its own reward...Arthur froze.

"Gaius."

"Sire?"

Arthur clasped his hands behind his back and began pacing. "I was in the dungeons last night."

Gaius nodded. "I heard. I'm sorry you had to suffer that."

Arthur shook his head impatiently. "No, you don't understand. There was someone there. A man. He was...strange."

"Strange?" Gaius repeated. "In what way?"

"He knew things. Things that it shouldn't have been possible to know. Like what had happened to Merlin," said Arthur. "There was no way he could've known how Merlin was injured. But he did. And when I told him why my father had put me in the dungeons, he said…" he hesitated, then plunged ahead, "he said that what I had done would have its own reward."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"When I woke up, the water was back. And Merlin was better." said Arthur. "Anhora said I would be tested. Do you think-"

"The test," Gaius breathed. "Yes, I believe so. I think you have passed Anhora's first test, Arthur. Did he say anything else?"

Arthur shrugged. "No. After that, he just vanished."

Gaius stared at him. "I asked you how he was strange, and you didn't think to add that minor detail concerning his ability to disappear into thin air?"

"I forgot."

Gaius rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Arthur hurried on, "The fields are still destroyed. My father hasn't sent out a hunting party yet to catch the unicorn. But he might if we run out of our grain stores. Should I tell him what happened?"

"Yes," said Gaius thoughtfully. "Perhaps it will convince him this is not the work of a typical sorcerer."

Arthur nodded and made to leave.

"Arthur," called Gaius, as he reached the door. Arthur turned to him questioningly.

"Be sure to mention that bit about the disappearing this time to the king, will you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your patience! I'm sorry for the long wait. As I said, things were getting kinda crazy. Thankfully my semester is winding down now, which will mean more frequent updates. Hooray! Thanks for sticking around, and welcome to new followers and favoriters. The next test is coming up! While the rest of the story is planned out for the most part, I am taking suggestions for this second test. PM if you've got any ideas. **

**Enjoy, and I look forward to your feedback!**

**Chapter**** 8**

Three days passed. Merlin was steadily improving. He was already fighting Gaius to be allowed to return to his duties. The water had been restored to the grateful citizens of Camelot. But the fields were still ravaged. The palace stores were quickly emptying of grain. It was time to resort to desperate measures, realized Arthur.

"Send word to our allies," he pleaded to Uther, when the supplies dwindled to next to nothing. "Tell them we need their help. Our people are starving!"

But Uther refused. "I will not be seen as weak." he said stubbornly. "We will no longer distribute our remaining grain, but keep it for our armies, so that they may defend the land."

"What good is having an army? Arthur protested. "They won't have anyone left to protect. They'll all be dead!"

Uther scowled. "Don't exaggerate. The people will survive, for the most part. They will simply have to make sacrifices. Feed the strong, leave the weak to their own devices. Give the able bodied men sustenance, withhold it from the sick and elderly. It is the way of the world, Arthur," he added coolly, when he registered his son's horror. "Only the strong survive. The noble, the deserving. The rest may rot for all I care."

"They're human beings." said Arthur quietly. "They deserve no less than us. How can you make such judgements?"

"I have told you time and time again, Arthur," Uther snapped, "I am king. I make these judgements because I must, for the greater good of the kingdom! If you don't learn to do the same when you take my place, Camelot will be lost."

"But-"

"You're dismissed."

With a sigh, Arthur bowed quickly, and left the throne room.

He started to make his way to his room, so lost in thought that he nearly collided with someone coming from the opposite direction. "Sorry," he mumbled distractedly.

"Arthur?"

Arthur blinked. "Merlin?"

"What are you doing?" they said in unison. They both started to answer at once, then stopped.

"You first." said Arthur. "What are you doing out of bed? You're injured."

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

"_Mer_lin."

Merlin shrugged. "I was bored. Besides, I'm fine now," he added quickly, when Arthur's eyes narrowed. "The wound is all closed and everything, see?" He lifted his shirt to show the prince the neat row of stitches across his chest.

Arthur crossed his arms. "So you have no excuse not to polish my armor, then."

Merlin grinned. "Already done."

"My laundry?"

"Just dropped it off in your room."

"My boots?"

"Sent out for repair."

"The horses?"

"Mucked out, brushed, fed, and watered."

Arthur shook his head incredulously. "Merlin, you never cease to amaze me." he declared. "How is it when you're healthy, I can't get you to do any of this if your life depended on it, and when you're sliced open, you manage to get it done in a heartbeat?"

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "Like I said, I was bored."

* * *

"So your father won't back down?"

Arthur had just finished filling Merlin in on Uther's decision to reserve the remaining food for the castle's inhabitants, specifically the knights and nobility.

"No." Arthur sighed. "I can't get through to him. I've tried everything." He leaned back tiredly in his study chair. "If I push any harder, he'll just throw me in the dungeons again, or put me in the stocks, neither of which help anybody."

"I don't know," said Merlin thoughtfully, "it would certainly raise morale. I know it would give _me_ a good laugh."

"_Merlin_!"

"I'm just trying to help!" Merlin protested. He added more seriously, "There has to be something we can do."

Arthur shrugged. "I guess we can try to find Anhora again?" he said hopelessly. "Ask him for another test to return the grain? But how do we find a man who can disappear into thin air?"

"He appeared in the forest the first time, didn't he?" asked Merlin. "It wouldn't hurt to look for him there. It's not like we have anything to lose."

Arthur nodded. "You're right. I have to try."

"So when do we leave?"

Arthur stared at his servant. "You're recovering from a chest wound. Gaius says you still need rest."

"When do I ever do as I'm told?" Merlin challenged.

"Fine!" Arthur threw up his hands. "Prepare two horses. We leave at once."

Merlin smiled, triumphant, and hurried out to the stables.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Wednesday! Still not such a short wait time, but better than last time, right? *Nervous chuckle*. Anyway, hope you enjoy, I'll try to post the next chapter by tomorrow, if it doesn't give me too much trouble. Welcome new followers and favoriters, thank you to reviewers! Sorry if I didn't respond to you personally, sometimes I forget if I answered already, and don't want to send you double messages. But I read all reviews and feedback. Please comment if you like, and CONSTRUCTIVE (note that word all in caps please) criticism is also welcome. **

**Chapter**** 9**

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yes." said Arthur stiffly. "We're going in the right direction. Trust me."

The two of them had been riding through the forest for several hours, with no sign of the mysterious Anhora.

"I'm pretty sure that's the fifth time we've passed that tree."

"Shut up Merlin."

"Will you just _listen_ to me?" he pressed, sounding impatient. "Let me have a turn navigating."

Arthur looked over his shoulder at his manservant and snorted. "_You_ want to navigate?"

Merlin shrugged. "I can't do a worse job than you, can I? Joking!" he added quickly, noticing Arthur's scowl. "I was joking. But can I please try? Give me an hour."

Arthur hesitated.

Much as he hated to admit it, it wasn't a bad idea. While he was usually a skilled tracker, his mind was too preoccupied with everything going on to pay careful attention to their surroundings. Merlin knew the terrain, having traveled through the forest many on patrols and hunting trips with Arthur and the knights. Gaius also sent him there when he was running low on herbs, so Merlin _did_ have experience. Despite his ribbing, Merlin wasn't a _total_ idiot.

However, he had another reason for wanting to stay in front of his servant. Despite his assurances, Merlin was still recuperating from his injury-an injury Arthur himself had inflicted on him. The last thing he needed was another brush with death. By leading the pair, Arthur had hoped to shield Merlin from any possible threats. But Merlin was right. They'd been going around in circles for hours, and it was time for a new tactic.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, "I suppose we can try it out. Don't make me regret this, Merlin."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Really?" When Arthur nodded grudgingly, Merlin beamed, and led his steed forward, overtaking the prince's own.

"It's about time!" he said brightly. "And here I thought you were too big a clotpole to ever make a wise decision. You never fail to surprise me, sire."

"I can change my mind at any time, Merlin," warned Arthur. "Don't test me."

* * *

Dusk beginning to fall by the time they reached their destination nearly an hour later.

"Don't look so smug, Merlin," said Arthur, as they rode into the familiar clearing, "it doesn't suit you."

"Smug? What are you talking about?" Merlin protested. "I'm in front of you, you can't even see my face!"

"So you aren't silently laughing right now at my supposed failure to navigate?"

"Well…"

Arthur rolled his eyes, even as the corners of his mouth twitched. "I would have found the place eventually, you know."

"Yeah, after we died of starvation."

"You forget I'm a knight," he retorted. "I've been trained to go without food for days at a time. We would've been fine."

"Then why do you faint from hunger every time I'm late with your breakfast?"

"I do _not_!"

"You practically cried last week when there were no sweet rolls on your plate!"

"Because I haven't been trained to deal with _your_ ineptitude!"

"I may be inept, but at least I know how to find a bloody clearing...unlike a certain _knight _I know."

"_Me_rlin!"

Merlin ducked, narrowly dodging the waterskin Arthur threw at his head. It fell to the ground with a soft thump. "I'm not getting that back for you."

"Oh yes you are."

"You can navigate your way right to that mud patch and pick it up yourself."

"Or I can throw you into that mud patch…" growled Arthur. "Make it easier for you to-"

"Anyway, we're here." said Merlin hastily, before Arthur could make good on his threat. "What now?"

The two of them dismounted and looked around the clearing. Nature had not yet erased the marks they'd left there on their last visit. The grass was still trampled where the horses' hooves had trodden. The trees were empty of forest animals, as though they knew something unnatural had occurred there. Arthur's attention was focused on one particular spot in the center of the clearing. He shuddered inwardly, remembering the sound of the crossbow quarrel hitting a target …

"Arthur?"

He blinked. Merlin was looking at him oddly. "Are you alright?" he asked uncertainly.

"I'm _fine_ Merlin," snapped Arthur, trying to look like he wasn't busy imagining his servant's bloody body lying on the ground. "Honestly, don't be such a _girl_."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Forget I asked." he muttered.

"It doesn't look like he's here." said Arthur. Feeling slightly foolish, he scanned the surrounding shrubbery, just in case the sorcerer was crouched down in the bushes. To his relief, they seemed to hold nothing but leaves and berries.

He straightened up. "It's getting late," he said, glancing up at the darkening sky. "We should head back." He grabbed the pommel to boost himself back into his saddle.

"Um … Arthur?"

"What is it Merlin?" he said a tad impatiently, thinking longingly of the roast duck being served for tonight's dinner. "I want to get to Camelot before morning.

"You might want to look behind you." said Merlin quietly.

Arthur let go of the saddle and whirled around. His eyes widened. They were no longer alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me Last Week: "Yeah, so I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! Whoopeeeeeee!"**

**One Week Later...**

**Heh heh...Hiiiiii.**

**Only promise I'm making now is I won't make promises I can't keep. Or I'll try not to? **

**Thanks to Sandhopper, Vanvdreamer, Guest and Guest M, Sapphire, and everyone else I forgot to mention. I see all the follows and favorites, and I smile at every single one. I love your reviews, they keep me going. Enjoy!**

**Chapter** **10**

A peasant clad in simple, threadbare clothing was standing there, adjusting the heavy looking sack slung over his shoulder. Arthur cursed himself for not doing a more thorough sweep of the area. But he'd been so sure…the man had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. But now was not the time for regrets.

"Stay where you are." ordered Arthur. He unsheathed his sword, rolling his eyes as Merlin edged closer to him, preparing for a fight. Honestly, what did the scrawny idiot think he could do to help him, without any weapons or training? Still, Arthur admired his boldness, though he'd never admit it to Merlin.

The man froze. He eyed Arthur's scarlet cloak nervously. His grip tightened protectively around the bulging sack. Arthur noticed.

"Show me what's in there."

"Haven't done nothin' wrong," said the man defensively. The shifty look on his face said otherwise. "Last I checked, wasn't a crime to walk in the woods, now, was it?"

"Show me what's in there," Arthur repeated coolly. "That's an order."

To his surprise, rather than look afraid, the man snorted. "Don't take orders from nobody." he sneered. "'Specially not the likes of you."

"Arthur," murmured Merlin. "Look at the bottom of his bag."

Arthur followed his finger to the small golden emblem embroidered on the sack. It mirrored the one stitched onto his own cloak.

"The Pendragon crest." he said. Before the man could stop him, Arthur had run his sword through the sack, perforating it. Fat, golden kernels spilled out in a thin stream onto the forest floor. "You're stealing grain from the king."

The man scowled. "What's it to you?" he snapped. "What's it matter where I got it from, eh? The folks I sell it to 'ain't gonna ask any questions. They'll pay whatever I ask and bless me for it." His eyes brightened. "Look here," he said in an undertone. "You didn't see me here, didja?" He motioned to the sack. "You let me go, and half of this is yours. You keep it for yourself, or do what I do, and sell it. Reckon' there are enough desperate fools for both of us to bleed dry," he added with a chuckle.

Arthur shook his head. "You're taking advantage of starving people." he said in disgust. "Keep your deal. I'll take that grain back where it belongs."

"Where it belongs, eh?" the man jeered. "Where does it belong then, lad? With your master? Thinking he'll be grateful for you returning his property? Thinking maybe he'll give you a share? Nah. He don't care for anybody, boy, not even for his bloody knights. The king's gonna use all for himself, the fat tyrant." He spat on the ground.

Arthur's cheeks burned.

"Not only am I a knight," he hissed, struggling to keep his temper in check, "But I am also the king's son. I could have you hanged for treason. Do not test me."

The man's eyes widened. "The prince?" He looked at Merlin, as though for confirmation. The latter nodded.

"Give me the sack, and I will allow you to leave with your life." said Arthur fiercely. "Last chance."

"You don't have the stones to kill me, boy." growled the thief. "I've heard about you, _Prince_ Arthur. It's no wonder your father's ashamed of you. Uther may be a tyrant, but at least he knows how to do what needs to be done. Not like _you_, with your _mercy_ and second chances," he said with a cackle. "Know who that's for, lad? Cowards, that's who. Cowards and pigs."

He was filled with a sudden burning rage at the man's words. "You've gone too far." he shouted. He raised his sword until it was level with the thief's chest, drew back, and thrust.

And… nothing happened. The man vanished, leaving Arthur standing there foolishly with his sword up, both he and Merlin staring at the spot which had been occupied by a living, breathing person only a second ago.

A voice rang out in the silence.

"You failed."

Arthur didn't need to turn around this time to know who was standing behind him.

* * *

Anhora gazed at him serenely. "You failed, Arthur Pendragon," he repeated.

"What do you mean?" Arthur protested, even as his heart sank. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You were prepared to kill a man for wounding your pride." countered the old man. "You see nothing wrong with this?"

"No-you don't understand…" he tried to explain. "He was stealing from-"

But Anhora's calm voice cut over his own. "You offered to let him leave without punishment, so long as he did not take the grain, did you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"It was only when he insulted you that you saw fit to kill him."

"I didn't-"

Anhora shook his head sadly. "Why did you not ignore his taunts? What harm did they do to you?"

Arthur opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His shoulders slumped. "I don't know."

"You have shown what is in your heart, Arthur Pendragon," said Anhora gravely. "And all of Camelot will suffer for it."

"What?" Arthur's head jerked up. He stared at Anhora, horrified. "No! Why must Camelot pay for my mistakes?"

"A monarch is nothing without his people," said Anhora, gazing steadily at him. "The people of Camelot make you who you are. Your actions therefore hold consequences not only for you, but for your subjects as well."

"Please," Arthur pleaded. "Please don't make them suffer any more than they have on my account."

"I'm sorry, young prince." Anhora did indeed look regretful. "But there is nothing I can do. It is out of my control. You failed the test I set you. And Camelot will fall."

Before Arthur could respond, he had vanished once more.

* * *

Merlin had surprisingly kept his cheeky comments to himself during their encounters with the thief and Anhora, but he more than made up for it with his chatter on their way back home. At first, Arthur gnashed his teeth together in frustration, as his servant kept talking without pause, leaving him unable to think. But soon he became grateful for the noise. It distracted him from the mixture of guilt and worry gnawing at him as they rode.

It was a weary Arthur and Merlin who entered Camelot in the early hours of morning. Dawn had scarcely broken when they rode into the courtyard. Their return did not go unnoticed.

Arthur didn't even have a chance to dismount before Sir Leon arrived.

"Sire, there's been a new development," he said hurriedly. "We-"

But Arthur cut him off. "Let me guess," he said bitterly. "The water's gone again."

Leon blinked. "No. Actually-"

"Maybe the grain in the stores rotted this time? Or perhaps the animals have wasted away, leaving us with nothing to eat but the dirt in the ground."

"Sire," said Sir Leon patiently. "If you'd allow me to finish-"

"I'm sorry, Leon," Arthur sighed. "Go on."

"Thank you, sire," said Leon, looking relieved. He cleared his throat. "It's the strangest thing. Just happened a few hours before you arrived. The fields, all the grain that rotted away? They've been restored."

"Restored?" said Arthur disbelievingly. "That doesn't make any sense. Everything's back to normal?"

Leon nodded. "The fields are thriving. The stores are being replenished with fresh grain as we speak."

Arthur shook his head stunned. "Amazing," he muttered. "But it doesn't make any sense. Anhora said Camelot would suffer."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Anhora?" he said, puzzled. "What do you-"

"He said Camelot would fall," he insisted. "Merlin was there. He heard it too. Didn't you, Merlin...Merlin?"

He turned around, suddenly realizing that his servant had been uncharacteristically silent for a while now.

Merlin was still on his horse. It was only then that Arthur noticed how pale he was.

"Merlin?" he said uncertainly. "Are you alright?"

Merlin's eyes rolled back into his head, and he pitched forward. Arthur quickly caught him before he could crack his head on the stone floor. Merlin sagged in his arms.

"Leon!" he shouted, not taking his eyes off his servant. "Get Gaius!"

He dimly registered the sound of running feet following his orders. But that and everything else faded away when he saw the rapidly spreading red stain on Merlin's front. Blood. So much blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Loving the feedback! Sandhopper, Bean89 and Kawisdom especially have interesting theories.**

**Desperate Fan: I knowww! Our baby! We must protect our cinnamon roll, we must!**

**And thanks Guest, Guest, and Guest M, since I couldn't reply personally.**

**Since I'm not tech savvy, I only just noticed the traffic stats. Wow! Can't believe this story has had over 1500 views this month! Thank you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

"This doesn't make any sense." Gaius muttered distractedly, lightly probing Merlin's chest.

Arthur and Leon had arrived at the physician's quarters ten minutes previously, an unconscious and bloody Merlin in tow. He'd set them to work immediately, fetching water, rags, and assorted tonics as he examined the manservant. What he'd found was disturbing, to say the least.

"What is it, Gaius?" asked Arthur anxiously. "Did the riding tear his stitches? Has his wound reopened? Is that what's causing the bleeding?"

Gaius shook his head, bewildered. "His stitches aren't torn Arthur. They aren't _there_."

Arthur stared at the physician. "What does that even mean?"

"I stitched the wound myself. I examined it just this morning. The wound was healing, scabbing over. The stitches were holding. But now? There's no sign of there ever having been any stitches there. What's more, the wound looks fresh. I can't understand it."

Then Gaius turned to Arthur, suddenly stern. "Arthur, what in _heaven's_ name possessed you to take Merlin with you on your wild goose chase, anyway? He was in no shape for it!"

"It's not _my_ fault," said Arthur defensively. "The idiot told me _you'd_ said he was fine."

"And you _believed_ him?"

From behind him, Arthur heard Leon stifle a snort.

"I'm sorry," Arthur mumbled, reddening.

Gaius sighed. "No, I am. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm merely worried. It isn't your fault, Arthur." He smiled wryly. "Once that fool boy of ours gets an idea in his head, there's no stopping him."

He mopped Merlin's chest with a rag. But new blood was already pooling in the wound when he finished.

He quickly placed the rag down over the wound, pressing down gently but firmly.

"I can do that," offered Leon. He hurried forward to swap places with Gaius, who nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Sir Leon," said Gaius, wiping his hands with a towel. "That'll leave me free to start mixing a draught for the fever. I'll apply a honey poultice when the bleeding slows down. For the infection," he explained, noticing Arthur's confusion.

"Infection?"

Gaius nodded. "Pus is already leaking out of the wound along with the blood."

"Gaius," said Arthur slowly. "Fever? Infection? Just like when we brought him in to you a few days ago. It's as if-"

"As if he was never treated," Gaius finished, reading his thoughts. "Yes."

On the pallet, Merlin stirred. "Gaius?" he croaked.

Arthur nearly dropped the vial he was holding. "Merlin!"

"Quiet, Arthur!" Gaius admonished. "Don't startle him." He hurried back to Merlin's side. "I'm here, Merlin," he said softly, squeezing the boy's limp hand. "How are you feeling?"

Merlin gazed at him blearily. "Hurts."

"Pass me that tonic, will you Arthur?" Arthur handed the small vial to the physician. Gaius uncorked it and held the bottle to Merlin's cracked lips. "Drink this. It'll help with the pain."

Merlin opened his mouth obediently, but choked on the liquid, causing it to run down his chin.

"Here." said Arthur, starting forward. He eased Merlin higher up on the pillows, and put an arm behind his head to support it. Even in his weakened state, Merlin tried to protest.

"Don't need…'M fine…" he murmured feebly. "Can do...m'self…"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Shut up Merlin." He motioned for Gaius to pour the draught again. This time Merlin managed to swallow most of it. Once he was no longer in danger of choking, Arthur helped him lie back down. Merlin slumped back, exhausted by the strain.

"Thanks." he whispered. His eyes drooped.

"Thank me by not bleeding out all over my favorite cloak next time." said Arthur.

Gaius glared at the prince. But Merlin's lips were quirked up into a weak smile. "Not….making any…promises."

Arthur settled down in a chair, propping his legs on the foot of Merlin's bed. "Fair enough."

"'M the…one who needs to…wash it…anyway."

Arthur crossed his arms. "I'll give you my cloak to wash if I want it back in worse shape than it started out."

"Clotpole."

"Idiot."

"Arthur," warned Gaius in an undertone. "Let him rest. You're wearing him out."

Arthur noted Merlin's glazed eyes guiltily. "My turn to shut up, I guess," he said ruefully.

Merlin smiled tiredly. "Never thought I'd…see the day."

"Sleep, Merlin." Arthur ordered.

"Gaius," said Leon in an undertone, as Merlin slowly nodded off, "the bleeding isn't stopping. If anything, it's getting worse."

"So is his fever," observed Gaius, feeling the boy's clammy forehead. He glanced at Arthur. "It should not be progressing so quickly. Whatever this is, it isn't natural. I cannot cure him."

Without realizing he'd gotten up, Arthur was suddenly standing. He stared at Gaius, hoping it was the old man's idea of a cruel joke. It couldn't be true. Merlin couldn't–

"You're lying." he said, suddenly angry. "You're lying!"

"I wish I was," said Gaius, shaking his head sadly.

Arthur's hands clenched into fists as he stared at the pale figure lying on the bed. Merlin's head turned weakly from side to side. Even in sleep, his forehead was creased in pain. The tonic wasn't helping. "You have to try."

"I'll do my best," said the physician quietly. "I'll keep binding the wound, and do what I can to slow the bleeding, and to bring down the fever. But if something does not change quickly…" he added, glancing at the unconscious Merlin before turning back to Arthur, "we must prepare ourselves for the worst."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Really enjoying reading the reviews. Maldru, Guest M, Desperate Fan, Bean, EmrysMorgan, and so many more, I love your reactions! And so many of you are thinking ahead, like Sherlock, Vanvdreamer, Sandhopper, and Kawisdom, among others. Loving all the great feedback. ****Chapter 12, here we go!**

**Chapter 12**

In the following days, Arthur hardly left Merlin's side, much to Uther's displeasure.

"You're neglecting your other responsibilities," he admonished. "This is entirely inappropriate! How do you think it looks to our subjects, when they see their prince whiling away his time at a servant's bedside?"

"I imagine they see a prince who cares for his people." Arthur responded evenly, refusing to rise to the bait.

Uther pounded his fist on the table in frustration. "What do you hope to gain from this pointless vigil? The boy is done for! What's more," he added, scowling, "I do not think his services were so commendable as to warrant such attention from you. He's nothing but a servant, Arthur."

Arthur had finally lost his patience. "He isn't dead yet!" he snapped. "And he's not just a servant, Father. He's my friend."

It was only when he finally admitted it in that moment of anger that Arthur realized it was true. Merlin had his faults. _Many_ of them, Arthur thought wryly to himself. He was clumsy, lazy, and disrespectful. He spoke entirely out of turn. But that was what appealed to Arthur. Unlike the other servants or playmates he'd had as a child, all of whom had fallen over themselves to win his favor, Merlin constantly told Arthur what a prat he was, never hesitating to call him out on his behavior when the situation called for him. He was honest. And despite his constant ribbing, some part of Arthur knew Merlin would go to hell and back again for his sake. How many servants, after all, willingly drank poison for their masters, as Merlin had done for him not too long ago?

So Uther gave up, and left Arthur to his own devices, silently praying the manservant would hurry up and die already, so that his son could resume his responsibilities.

* * *

He had to admit, sitting at a dying person's bedside got rather boring at times, and Arthur was itching to go on the training field and get in a good session. He waited impatiently for Merlin to wake, so they could at least engage in some good-natured ribbing. But Merlin's waking moments became more and more brief as time went on, and he was not often lucid at those rare times, his fever being as high as it was. Still, he was usually alert a couple of times a day at least, and ready to greet Arthur with a few choice insults.

But evening was already drawing near, and Merlin still slept. Arthur watched him glumly.

"I'd tell you to wake up," he muttered. "But you never do as you're told, do you?"

Merlin didn't reply. Arthur sighed.

"My room is a mess, and my armor needs polishing, though that's usually the case even when you _are_ supposedly doing your job," he added teasingly.

Merlin shifted on the bed, His chest rose and fell shallowly. "I expect Gaius will have to change those soon," said Arthur, nodding at the bandages wrapped around Merlin's torso, which were beginning to turn a deep crimson. Even all these days later, blood continued to seep out of the bandages. It didn't matter how many times Gaius stitched the wound shut. It would always reopen. Eventually, Gaius had admitted defeat, instead bandaging the wound as tightly as he could.

"He's been making me hold your nose so he can force feed you those potions of his. He says they'll reduce the blood flow and fever." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if one of those blasted things killed you. Gaius is a fine physician, but his medicinal concoctions taste like rotting corpses. Well," he amended, "I wouldn't know for sure, as I haven't ever tasted rotting corpses, of course. But I've tasted his potions, so I reckon it's more or less the same thing."

He chuckled, glancing around guiltily in case Gaius was close enough to hear him. Then he relaxed as he remembered the physician had gone to the market for supplies.

"Don't tell him I said that," said Arthur hastily, eyeing the sleeping boy. "I wouldn't put it past him to slip something into my food to give me the runs or something…"

He gazed at Merlin, who seemed to grow increasingly pale by the second. Even as he watched, more blood drained from the boy's already white face.

Behind him, someone cleared his throat. Arthur sighed again.

"What is it, Leon?" he asked, without turning around. "I already told my father I'm not doing patrol tonight. So if he sent you to convince me, you can go right on back upstairs and tell him to-" His voice trailed away as he realized he hadn't heard the sound of the heavy oak door opening, or the creak of its rusty hinges. Whoever was there had not entered through the door, which was the only way into the room. That is, the only way for most people.

Steeling himself, he turned around. Sure enough, a familiar figure stood there, shrouded in a silvery cloak.

"Hello, Arthur Pendragon." said Anhora.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy new week! Loved seeing your reviews, guys! Hello to old hats and welcome to new faces: IHateFridays, WhyMeASimpleAnswerWouldBeFine, GwenCarson126, and OechsnerC, to name just a few. Love you all, enjoy, and stay tuned!**

**Chapter 13**

Arthur jumped up, upending the stool he'd been sitting on. Then he scowled. "You know," he said irritably, "the whole 'materializing out of thin air behind people' thing gets old after a while. You might want to think of a new trick. Or even knock on a door once in a while."

Angora ignored him. "Do you know why I have come here, young prince?" he said gravely.

"I expect you've come to gloat," said Arthur bitterly. He nodded at Merlin's unconscious form. "The Court Physician says he only has days left. Your doing, I suppose?"

Angora shook his head sadly. "This is nobody's doing but yours, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur thumped his fist angrily on the bedside table. "If it's my doing, punish me! Kill me! Not‒" he faltered. "Not this," he whispered. "Not him." He stared at Merlin, then turned to Anhora. "Why him?" His voice broke. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat, and brushed away the sudden wetness gathering at his eyes.

"Does he really mean this much to you?" said Anhora quietly.

Not trusting himself to speak yet, Arthur nodded.

"You would offer up your life for him? A mere servant?"

"He's more than just a servant." he retorted, glaring at Anhora.

To Arthur's surprise, the old sorcerer smiled. "There may be hope for you yet, Arthur Pendragon."

* * *

Arthur righted the wooden stool and sat back down with a thump. He'd gotten his wish: another chance. Anhora had given him his instructions. The only problem was, they made no sense whatsoever.

"_You must make your way to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There, you will face your final test."_

The Labyrinth of Gedref? Where on earth was that? As a child, his tutors had forced him to memorize hundreds and hundreds of maps of the five kingdoms. Nowhere on any of them had there been any mention of this labyrinth. And Merlin didn't have time for him to go gallivanting across the countryside searching for it.

Before he could open his mouth to ask Anhora for clarification, or perhaps a map, the sorcerer had vanished.

Was Anhora pulling his leg? He wouldn't put it past him.

"Damn that old man and his instructions," he muttered, scowling to himself. "Must he always speak in riddles?"

"Even if he didn't, you'd still be too dense to understand him."

"Merlin!"

"No need to shout," said Merlin, wincing. "I'm dying, not deaf. Though I probably will be if you keep yelling at me," he added.

"Sorry," he said quickly, lowering his voice. "How are you feeling? Thirsty?"

"A bit."

Arthur poured a tumbler full of water from the pitcher resting on the bedside table. "Don't be an idiot," he sighed, when Merlin made to accept the cup with his trembling hand. "I'll do it."

Too tired to protest, Merlin allowed Arthur to tip the cup to his mouth so he could drink. "Slowly," Arthur advised, as Merlin gulped down the water eagerly. Merlin nodded, and did his best to take slow, measured sips.

"More?" asked Arthur, when he'd drained the last drops of water. Merlin shook his head with a grimace. "Don't think I can keep down anymore." he confessed.

On the pretense of brushing his dark hair back, Arthur felt Merlin's forehead. He frowned. It was still hot enough to fry an egg.

"Where does Gaius keep the fever draughts?"

"Don't need one," Merlin said hastily. "I'm feeling fine. Well, alright, not fine," he amended, when Arthur gave him a look. "But I don't need a draught."

"Merlin…" said Arthur warningly, glaring at his manservant. "Tell me where they are."

"They're vile," he protested. "I don't need one, honest! I just had one a few hours ago."

"Merlin!"

Like a child refusing his medicine, Merlin pressed his lips tightly together, and shook his head.

Arthur threw his hands up. "Fine!" he bellowed. "I won't give you the blasted draught, happy?"

Merlin looked relieved. How terrible did those concoctions have to taste, Arthur wondered, for Merlin to be so dead set against swallowing them, even when they were for his own good? Not for the first time, he felt very grateful not to be on the receiving end of Gaius's potions.

He glanced around the room. "Where are the rags, Merlin?"

"Why?" asked Merlin warily.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I just want to make a compress for your forehead. We need to bring your fever down."

Merlin hesitated.

"If you don't tell me where they are, I'll just have to dump the water pitcher over you."

Merlin sighed. "Bottom cabinet on the left," he grumbled.

Arthur stomped to the cabinet and grabbed a handful of rags. Not trusting Merlin to stay put in the time it would take to fetch a basin of water, he dipped the cloth into the water pitcher, twisting it to wring out the excess liquid, which dripped back into the pitcher.

Merlin looked revolted. "I'm not drinking anymore of that," he muttered.

"I thought it's your job to clean the rags."

"Exactly."

Arthur chuckled, then set the compress carefully on Merlin's head, smoothing it down so that his whole forehead was covered by the cool cloth.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously, when Merlin groaned softly. "What hurts?"

"Nothing. Just feels good," he explained tiredly, closing his eyes.

"Oh."

For a while, the two of them were quiet as Merlin rested, and Arthur mulled over his latest encounter with the mysterious Keeper of the Unicorns.

Then Merlin spoke.

"So...Are you going to this Labyrinth of Gedref?"

Arthur nodded. "Though there is one issue."

Merlin cracked open an eye. "Oh?"

"I have no idea where it is."

"Ah."

"You see the problem."

"Well...not really." said Merlin, closing his eyes again.

Arthur stared at him. "My father was right, Merlin. You clearly have some sort of mental affliction."

"Very possibly."

Despite himself, Arthur was getting impatient. "So you see absolutely _nothing_ stopping me from traveling to this imaginary Labyrinth that I've never even heard of until today?"

"Nothing," Merlin confirmed. The ghost of a smirk flashed across his face, something Arthur did not fail to notice.

"Let me guess, Merlin," he sighed, crossing his arms. "You know how to get to this place, don't you?"

"No." Merlin admitted. Then he grinned. "But I know who _does_."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so happy I was able to post another update so quickly! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Gaius flipped through the pages of one of him many dusty tomes. Arthur watched tensely.

"Here we are," the physician declared at last, pulling out a very yellowed sheaf of parchment. "A complete map of Gedref." He offered it to Arthur.

Arthur took the page and studied it. "This doesn't look like one of our maps," he said, squinting as he examined the parchment. "Not one that I've ever seen, at least."

"That's because it isn't. This was created by mapmakers in Nemeth," explained Gaius. "They wouldn't have felt the need to…censor anything."

"Censor?"

Gaius smiled wryly. "The Labyrinth of Gedref is a place of magic."

"Of course," Arthur sighed.

Uther's hatred for magic, though understandable, often blinded him to the point of being irrational. Surely knowing the place existed, magic and all, was safer than stumbling across it one day, entirely unprepared?

Shaking his head, Arthur pocketed the map. "I'll get my things ready. Gaius, if my father asks, I've gone on a hunting trip."

From the patient bed across the room, Merlin snorted. "You really think he'll believe that?"

Arthur shrugged. "He did last time."

"And then he put me in the stocks." Merlin reminded him.

Arthur smirked. "I don't really see the downside."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I meant _Gaius_."

Gaius chuckled. "I'll be fine, Merlin," he reassured his ward. "The king sets a little more store by my word than yours."

"At least take me with you," Merlin pleaded, turning back to Arthur. "I can help."

Arthur stared at him incredulously. "How? By bleeding all over me? It's not that I'm not grateful," he added quickly, when Merlin scowled. "But Merlin, you can barely sit up right now! How can you expect to be of any use in a battle?"

"I can!" Merlin insisted. He sat up, his whole body straining with the effort. "I have to go with you."

"Arthur's right, Merlin." said Gaius firmly. "You're in no shape to travel. Your wound still hasn't closed, and it's a miracle your fever hasn't killed you yet. You're staying in bed. Now, lie back while I fetch your draught. You need to rest."

Merlin slumped back, dejected. For a moment, Arthur felt almost guilty. He shook himself quickly, banishing the moment of weakness. Taking Merlin along on this quest was nothing short of murder. He was far too weak to survive the journey.

He looked at Merlin. "I'll be fine," he promised him. "And so will you. You'll be polishing my armor this time tomorrow."

Merlin nodded, but he didn't look convinced. Clapping him lightly on the shoulder, Arthur left the room and set off for the stables. Only the fastest horse would do.

* * *

"Here you are, Merlin," said Gaius, holding out a small glass vial. "Drink up."

Merlin reached out to take it, then hesitated. "Do you think you could add some water to it?" He wrinkled his nose. "It doesn't taste very good."

"Of course," said Gaius kindly. He emptied the vial into the tumbler on the bedside table, then poured a generous helping of water from the pitcher. Merlin watched him.

"You should have some water too, Gaius," he said. "I can't remember the last time you drank anything."

Gaius patted his shoulder fondly. "I'm thankful I have you here keeping track, else I'd likely collapse of thirst one day, what with my forgetfulness." He withdrew a second goblet from the table drawer, then filled it to the brim.

"Wait!"

Gaius paused in the act of raising the goblet to his lips to raise his eyebrows at Merlin, who looked rather sheepish.

"I just remembered something I read in one of your remedy books," he explained. "About honey. Apparently adding it to medicines can help increase their potency."

Gaius set his cup down, looking surprised. "Really? I don't recall seeing that. Which book did you say you read that in?"

"Ehm...I'm not really sure," he replied, flushing. "They all tend to look the same after a while."

"Ah." Gaius thought for a moment, then shrugged. "It can't hurt." he said. He walked over to the cupboard. His back to Merlin, he began shifting things aside as he searched. "I must say," he called over his shoulder, "I'm very pleased to see you taking an interest in medicine! I was beginning to think you had no patience for learning it." Spotting a small jar full of golden liquid, he withdrew it and returned to the patient bed.

Merlin shifted in the bed. "Oh, you know me," he said brightly, "full of surprises."

Gaius spooned a large dollop of honey in Merlin's goblet. He eyed the jar longingly. "Oh, why not?" he chuckled, adding a healthy dose to his cup as well.

"To your health," said Gaius, raising his goblet to Merlin. Merlin nodded, toasting Gaius with his own cup. They both drank deeply from their goblets. Merlin quickly finished the contents of his cup. Gaius, on the other hand, set his own back down with a thump. He turned to Merlin, puzzled.

"Does the honey taste off to you?"

"Tastes fine to me."

"Strange." said Gaius, frowning. "I just bought this honey last week at the market. It can't have spoiled so‒" He froze.

"You switched the cups," he said quietly. Merlin nodded apologetically. Already, he could see Gaius's eyes beginning to droop. Throwing the covers off his legs, Merlin staggered off the bed and onto the ground. Gently, he eased the physician's upper body onto the mattress. Gaius gazed at him helplessly through half closed eyelids. He was trying to fight the effects of the sleeping draught, Merlin could tell, but it was a lost cause. He found himself unable to look away until the man's eyes slid shut.

"I'm sorry, Gaius," he whispered. "But Arthur needs me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As he crossed into Gedref, Merlin swayed dizzily in his saddle. "Almost there," he muttered. "Almost there." Gritting his teeth, he shook his head to clear it, and grasped the reins more firmly to keep himself upright. "Almost there."

* * *

Arthur pulled the reins back, stopping the brown mare in her tracks.

The Labyrinth was enormous. Made of towering green hedges, it spread as far as the eye could see. It didn't seem to end. From his current vantage point, which was on higher ground than the Labyrinth itself, Arthur could see the many twists and turns making up the single pathway to the exit. He could tell that once he rode downhill and dismounted, the hedges would tower over his head, and he would be blindly following the path without any knowledge of what lay ahead, or how far he was from the exit.

_It's a labyrinth, not a maze,_ he reminded himself. _You can't get lost._

He urged the mare down the incline, stopping when they reached the entrance, a gap in the hedges flanked by two stone columns. Arthur dismounted and unsheathed his sword. Holding it out and at the ready, he took a deep breath and stepped into the Labyrinth.

* * *

Merlin's dismount was embarrassingly akin to a fall, and he staggered for a moment before regaining his balance. Beside him, the horse snorted disapprovingly.

"It was your fault for moving." he grumbled.

The horse raised its brow, giving it an uncanny resemblance to Gaius.

Merlin threw up his hands. "Fine! You didn't do anything wrong. I slipped. Happy?"

Muttering some unfavorable things about horses under his breath, he stomped away.

Against his better judgement, he glanced back over his shoulder at the horse. With a sigh, he doubled back.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you," he said. "I was worried about Arthur, and took it out on you. That wasn't right."

The horse whinnied softly, butting him gently with its head.

His conscience clear, Merlin headed back to the Labyrinth. Then he turned again to the horse.

"Don't tell Arthur I fell, alright? He'll never let me hear the end of it."

He waited. The horse gazed serenely back at him.

He realized he'd been having a conversation with a horse and expecting it to answer him back. His fever had definitely risen.

Sending up a silent prayer of thanks that Arthur hadn't been around to witness his fall, or his mortifying exchange with the steed, Merlin stumbled into the Labyrinth.

* * *

Arthur sighed. He'd lost track of how long he'd been in the Labyrinth. His stomach growled uncomfortably, reminding him it had to have been several hours, at least. His waterskin was nearly empty, and he'd forgotten to pack provisions for the journey. That was usually Merlin's job. He eyed the leafy hedges thoughtfully. Surely they were edible?

No, he decided. He wasn't _that_ desperate yet.

* * *

Merlin went around a bend in the hedges groaning when it revealed yet another long stretch of path ahead. He was starting to think the Labyrinth would never end. "Don't see why the blasted thing has to be so long," he muttered irritably. He strode forward, then winced, putting a hand to his chest. It came away wet and sticky.

_Just keep going,_ he told himself. _Just keep going._

* * *

His mind had to be playing tricks on him. He kept hearing rustling in the hedges adjacent...as though someone else was there.

"Pull yourself together, Arthur," he said firmly. "There's no one there. Just keep moving."

* * *

Merlin staggered around yet another curve, clutching his side. Then he stopped short.

"You said Arthur would face a test," he said accusingly, as the white shrouded figure turned slowly around to face him. "And here you are, preparing a trap for him!"

"The trap isn't for Arthur," said Anhora gazing at him evenly. "It is for you. _Gehæftan_."

Thick green vines shot out of the hedges, and wrapped themselves around Merlin's torso. He cried out as they tightened around his rib cage, constricting his breathing. He could feel more blood seeping through his shirt. He tried desperately to break free. But the vines were too strong.

Anhora watched him struggle, an unfathomable look in his eyes.

**Hey guys! Decided to leave this on bottom today. A few notes.**

**1\. Loving the reviews and follows and favorites. I know I say it all the time, but I mean it, it really means a lot when people leave their feedback and when they follow/favorite. I may not answer reviews every time, but I do read them all. I usually try to answer reviews for a chapter right before I upload the next one, but sometimes things get busy or whatnot.**

**2\. I know this is on the short side, even for me. I felt the chapter worked best where it ended, and I'm already working on the next one.**

**3\. You may recognize some of the dialogue towards the end of this chapter. and at different points in the next couple chapters. Simple reason. It is from the show. I wanted to try to give it an authentic feel. Anhora's spell is the same one he uses in the show, and the exchange is pretty much the same too. In the next chapter, you'll notice me making some of my own additions and extras there, because I don't like using too much of the show's dialogue when I don't have to. And i do not own the dialogue, or Merlin or anything. BOOOO! I know, I'm sad too.**

**Thank you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Panting from exertion, Arthur stumbled down another twist in the path, another curve, another bend, until, to his relief, the Labyrinth's exit came into view. He could see nothing ahead except a stretch of beach and ocean. Waves crashed against the rocky shore.

He slowed down, lowered his sword, and stepped forward cautiously.

He blinked. Standing there, of course, was Anhora. For some explicable reason, there was a rickety table made of what seemed to be a few planks of driftwood slapped together set up on the shore, set two silver goblets. And sitting on a stump at the table was-

"Merlin?" he said disbelievingly.

Merlin met his eyes. "I'm sorry." he said simply. His face was drained of all color, and his eyes looked glassy.

Arthur turned to Anhora, who had remained quiet through their exchange. "Let him go," he demanded. "I'll take your test, but not till he's released."

"That is not possible," said Anhora. "Merlin is part of the test." He motioned to the empty stump at the table. "Please, sit."

When Arthur hesitated, he added, "If you refuse the test, you will have failed. Merlin will die. And Camelot will be destroyed."

Arthur set his sword down the table with a clatter, glaring at Merlin as he sat down.

"I thought I told you to stay home," he growled.

Merlin looked down, abashed.

Arthur shook his head wearily. "Let's get on with it."

Anhora nodded. "There are two goblets before you."

Arthur and Merlin examined the silver goblets covered in ornate engravings. "He can afford these, but he can't afford a decent table?" muttered Merlin to Arthur under his breath.

Arthur fought back a smirk. The two of them pasted innocent looks on their faces when Anhora looked at them severely.

"There are two goblets before you," he repeated. "One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk. But each of you may only drink from a single goblet."

Arthur looked at Merlin, who shrugged. Then he snorted and turned back to Anhora. "What kind of _ridiculous_ test is that?" he said impatiently. "What does _that_ prove?"

To his irritation, Anhora did not look the least bit angry. "What it proves is for you to decide," he said calmly. "If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted. Merlin will heal. Fail, and he dies, and Camelot will be destroyed."

He stepped back and folded his hands. Arthur eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing. Instead, he focused on the goblets.

"We need to really think about this."

"What if I drink from my goblet first?" suggested Merlin.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "If it's poisoned, you'll die, idiot."

Merlin ignored him and considered for a moment.

"No, that won't work," he said finally. "Because if it's _not_ poisoned, that means _you'll_ have to drink from the other cup, and _you'll_ die."

"It sounds like that's the only outcome you care to avoid."

Merlin shrugged. "I'm dying anyway, aren't I?" he said matter of factly.

A sick feeling crept up Arthur's spine. "Don't say that," he snapped. He took a deep breath. "It's perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We need to find a way to determine which goblet contains the poison. Once we know for certain, I'll drink it."

"No!" Merlin looked horrified. "You're not dying for me."

"Like you haven't done the same for me?" Arthur shot back. "I seem to remember you drinking poison meant for me once before. It's my turn to return the favor."

"This is stupid, Arthur! Camelot needs their prince. As for me..." Merlin smiled grimly. "What's one less servant, after all?"

Arthur glared at him. "Your life is worth something, even if you don't think it is. Do you really think I would have set out on this blasted quest if I thought otherwise? What'll I have accomplished if you die? The whole reason I'm doing this is to keep you alive!"

"Only because you feel guilty!" countered Merlin. "You think it's your fault for trying to kill the unicorn."

"I feel guilty because I _am_ guilty! We wouldn't be in this mess if I had just let that creature‒Merlin!"

A wave of pain and dizziness had washed over Merlin, and he swayed back and forth in his seat. "I'm fine," he panted, grasping the table with both his hands to keep himself steady.

Arthur glanced anxiously at the sheen of sweat dotting Merlin's brow. They didn't have much time. Merlin was struggling just to stay upright. They had to make a decision quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

**The reviews! Argghhhh I love you guys. We're very close to the ending. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Merlin struggled to focus despite the pain in his chest, wracking his brains frantically for a solution.

There were two of them, and two goblets. One cup was poisoned, one was not. All the liquid must be drunk. They could each only drink from one goblet. What was he missing?

Across from him, he could see Arthur deep in thought. The prince drummed his fingers idly on the table, making Merlin's head pound.

"Will you _stop_ tapping?" he pleaded, clutching his head. "I can't concentrate!"

Indignant, Arthur opened his mouth to protest. Noting Merlin's sickly pallor, however, he thought better of it.

"Sorry," he said absently, folding his arms on the table. "I didn't realize I was doing it...What?" he added, when Merlin's jaw dropped.

"Did you just apologize to me?"

"No," he said hastily, flushing.

Merlin smirked.

"Alright, maybe I did." he amended. "You can wipe that grin off your face, Merlin. I won't be making a habit of it."

"Pity." sighed Merlin. "And here I thought you were becoming less of a prat."

"I am _not_ a prat!"

"That's just what a prat would say."

Arthur swore under his breath. "You know, Merlin, sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

Merlin grinned. "Shall I drink the poison, then? Kill two birds with one stone?"

Arthur pretended to consider it. "No," he said at last. "I can't afford to get rid of a regular in the stocks. The people would revolt."

Merlin was about to fire back with an insult of his own, but was distracted by the swarm of black dots dancing before his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision, but all it did was make the world spin around him.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, a slightly panicked looking Arthur kneeling over him.

"What happened?" he mumbled groggily. He tried to sit up, but Arthur stopped him.

"Easy," said Arthur firmly, pushing him back to the ground. "You just passed out. Take it slow."

Merlin felt like he was going to be sick. He took deep steadying breaths, willing himself not to vomit all over Arthur. Dying or not, he knew who'd be cleaning that armour.

Arthur felt Merlin's forehead. "You're burning up," he said, shaking his head. "I don't know how you managed to survive the journey here."

"Wasn't so bad when I left," he croaked. "Got worse."

"I can see that," said Arthur dryly. He looked up at Anhora, who had not moved from his position all this time. "How are we supposed to take this test if he can't even see straight? At least heal him temporarily!"

The old man shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Arthur Pendragon. It is not in my power. Only the test can save him. I suggest you hurry. Your friend is running out of time."

"He can bring a famine down upon the land, but he can't cure a fever," Arthur muttered to himself. With a sigh, he turned back to Merlin. "Can you make it back to the table?"

"I think so." He strained to sit up, but his head rose only a few inches above the ground before he sank back, exhausted.

Arthur held out his hand. Merlin hesitated, then took it, allowing Arthur to heave him to his feet.

"Thanks," he said quietly, as Arthur eased him back into his seat at the table."

Arthur nodded. "You'd do the same for me," he mumbled, flushing red again.

From his belt, he withdrew his waterskin, and offered it to Merlin. "There's still some left. You need to drink."

Merlin gaped at him.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, looking alarmed. "Are you feeling worse?"

"Can you say that again?"

"Say what? 'Are you feeling worse'?"

"No!" said Merlin impatiently. "Before! What did you say to me before?"

Arthur stared at him. Slowly, as though talking to a simpleton, he repeated, "I said, 'you need to drink'."

"Arthur, that's it!" said Merlin excitedly. "Don't you see? All the liquid _must_ be drunk. Both of us don't _need_ to drink from the goblets. Only one of us has to!"

Arthur sighed. "What are you babbling about, Merlin?"

"Anhora said all the liquid must be drunk, right?"

"Yes..." said Arthur warily.

"He also said each of us may only drink from one goblet. But he didn't say we _have to_ both drink. Only that we _can_."

"So you're saying‒"

"Combine the liquid from both cups into a single goblet. That way, we know for certain it's poisoned, and all the liquid gets drunk."

Arthur shook his head in wonder. "You never cease to amaze me, Merlin. You're a lot smarter than you look."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Well…"

Suddenly, Merlin's eyes widened. "Look out!" he shouted, pointed to something behind Arthur.

Arthur whirled around, grabbing his sword from the table.

There was nothing there.

A sudden clink of metal jerked his attention back to the table. Merlin had grabbed Arthur's goblet and was quickly pouring the liquid into his own cup.

"Merlin, don't!" He held out his hand. "Give it to me. _I'll_ drink it!"

Merlin backed away so that he and the cup were out of Arthur's reach. "As if I'd let you!"

His hand trembled as he raised the goblet to his lips.

"Listen to me!" Arthur pleaded.

A spark of mischief flashed in Merlin's eye. "You know me, Arthur. Since when do I _ever_ listen to you?"

"Merlin, no!" Arthur shouted, jumping to his feet. Before he could stop him, Merlin had tossed the contents of the cup into his mouth.

Merlin smiled sadly at Arthur, who gazed back, horrified. Then, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he slumped to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18 (Final Chapter)

**Chapter 18**

"No!"

Arthur sank to his knees, staring in shock at Merlin's lifeless body. It couldn't be. He couldn't be‒

"Arthur."

He whirled around. "You." he hissed. Automatically, his hand jumped to his hip, before he remembered his sword was still on the table.

Anhora raised a hand warningly. "Do not do something you will regret, young prince."

"The only thing I regret is not killing you when I had the chance," spat Arthur. His hands shook, and he fought to contain the warring grief and rage coursing through his body.

"I thought you'd learned your lesson regarding needless bloodshed," said the sorcerer evenly. "What would killing me have accomplished, Arthur Pendragon?"

"Merlin would still be alive!" he shouted. "He died because of me!"

"Your friend made his own choice," said Anhora calmly. "He did not need to drink the poison."

Arthur laughed bitterly. "Shows how much you know him," he said scathingly. "Of _course_ he had to drink it. You know why? Because he's a _stupid_, self sacrificing _idiot_!" His voice broke on the last word. He blinked hard to push back the wetness gathering at the corners of his eyes.

He'd have to tell Gaius. And Hunith. Merlin's mother had to know. Could she even afford a gravestone? Well, she needn't worry about that, at least. He'd pay for it, of course. He owed that much to her. And to Merlin.

Even now, with Merlin gone, he had to admit that the boy had been a poor excuse for a servant. He was clumsy and awkward, constantly knocking into things. He was rude and often spoke out of turn, conversing with Arthur as an equal, rather than as a servant to his master.

Yes, Merlin had indeed been a poor excuse for a servant. But he'd done a good job being a friend. And that was what Arthur had needed.

"I never told him," Arthur whispered. "I never said thank you. I never told him how much he meant to me. And now it's too late."

How could he have been so arrogant? So stupid? How could he have been such a...such a _prat_?

Then the old man spoke up. "He is not dead."

He stilled. "What?" he said slowly, not sure he'd heard correctly.

"He is not dead," repeated Anhora. "The goblet contained a harmless sleeping draft. He will wake shortly."

Hardly daring to believe it, Arthur tentatively lifted Merlin's arm and lightly pressed two fingers to his inner wrist. A steady pulse beat there. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he finally noticed the shallow rise and fall of Merlin's chest.

_He was alive…._

"I don't understand." he whispered. He glanced up at the old man, bewildered. "I failed the test. He should be dead."

Anhora chuckled. "You did not fail, Arthur. I told you before; Merlin was part of your test."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Can you explain it in terms I might understand?"

"A unicorn is pure of heart. To slay one, or even deign to do so, is a terrible thing. If you do so, you must make amends by proving yourself pure of heart. Your character, Arthur Pendragon, was therefore called into question."

"The tests."

"Indeed," said Anhora, inclining his head.

"How did Merlin drinking the liquid prove what was in my heart?" demanded Arthur. He was growing weary of the old man's tiresome riddles. "I didn't even _do_ anything."

"You were never meant to drink from the cup," said Anhora patiently.

"But‒"

"It is often those closest to us who know what is truly our hearts, sometimes better than we know ourselves." said Anhora. "You and Merlin share a bond closer than you know, young prince. It is a rare thing, not to be taken lightly. His willingness to sacrifice his life for your own displays not only what is in his heart, but in yours."

"And what's that?" he said curiously.

The old man smiled. "For Merlin to give up his life to keep you alive is a testament to his belief that you are needed by your people. That contained within you is the potential to one day become the great king Camelot deserves."

Feeling rather tongue tied, Arthur nodded, but said nothing.

Anhora glanced down at Merlin. "The curse is lifted. His fever and illness will have left him, and his wounds will now heal. He may need some days to recuperate, but he is no longer in danger."

"There's something I still don't understand," said Arthur.

Anhora raised an eyebrow. Arthur took this as an invitation to speak.

"When I failed the second test," he began, "You said Camelot would be doomed. I thought you meant the drought would return, and that the famine would spread. Instead, Merlin fell ill." He looked at Anhora. "How does Merlin dying mean the end of Camelot?"

Anhora chuckled softly. "You underestimate the people around you, Arthur Pendragon," he said, as Merlin began to stir. "Station is a thing of circumstance, yet it blinds the eyes of men to the truth. You owe him a great deal. One day, you will learn just how much."

Before Arthur could blink, the old man had disappeared, for what he somehow knew was the final time.

* * *

"So I was meant to drink from the cup all along?"

Merlin had recovered quickly from the sleeping draught. With the curse lifted, he was strong enough to ride back to Camelot...and aware enough to pepper Arthur with questions the whole way.

Arthur sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Yes."

Merlin stroked his chin thoughtfully, a spark of mischief in his eyes. "If I drank from the cup…that means _I'm_ the one who really saved Camelot, doesn't it?"

"Well…"

Merlin grinned. "I'd say that deserves some kind of reward, wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely not," said Arthur flatly.

"At least a day off!" pressed Merlin. "Come on, I've earned it, haven't I?"

"The only thing you've earned is a kick in the backside," grumbled Arthur. "And I have a good mind to give it to you." He urged his mare forward, brushing a large branch aside as he rode.

Merlin stared at him. "What did I do?" he asked, looking slightly hurt.

"You drank from the cup when I _specifically_ told you not to!"

"Oh, _that_."

"Yes, _that, _Merlin." Arthur mimicked. "_That_. The utterly _insignificant_ fact that you have absolutely _no_ sense of self preservation. No sense whatsoever."

Merlin shrugged. "It's probably because of that mental affliction I have," he said lightly.

"Gaius told my father you were getting that looked into."

"I did," Merlin assured him. "Gaius gave me a thorough exam."

"Oh, really?" said Arthur, raising his eyebrow. "And what was his professional diagnosis?"

"Idiocy."

Despite himself, Arthur's lips quirked up. "No cure, then, is there?"

"I'm afraid not," said Merlin, shaking his head sorrowfully. "But there's no cure for being a prat either, you know. So I reckon we're both on equal footing."

Arthur shook his head, half exasperated, half amused. He knew when he was beaten.

The two of them continued on through the woods, exchanging their usual jibes.

As evening fell around them, Arthur and Merlin rode through a very familiar clearing.

It was hard to believe so much had happened since that fateful moment Arthur aimed his crossbow.

A sudden rustling in the undergrowth shook Arthur back to the present moment.

What threat was next? Bandits? Wild boars? At that point, he wouldn't have been surprised if a dragon decided to show up and cause trouble. The two of them did have all the luck, after all.

Motioning for Merlin to keep behind him, Arthur led his horse toward the source of the disturbance. Before he could stop him, Merlin had brought his horse alongside Arthur again.

"You never do as you're told, do you?" Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes.

Merlin smiled sheepishly. Side by side, they waited.

The leaves parted.

"Arthur," breathed Merlin, wide eyed. "_Look_."

Arthur stared in awe as the unicorn stepped into the clearing.

Its coat was a pure white. Poking through its silvery mane was a delicate spiraled horn.

Instantly, Arthur felt awash in shame. How could he have ever considered killing such a creature?

He looked into the unicorn's dark eyes, which were gazing trustingly back at him. They looked strangely human.

"I'm sorry I tried to hurt you," he murmured. "I was wrong. I see that now."

The unicorn bowed its head, as though it understood his words. Perhaps it did.

They watched silently as the unicorn walked slowly through the clearing, turning to look at them one last time before disappearing into a cluster of trees.

Arthur was quiet for a long time. "Come on," he said at last. "It's time to go home."

* * *

Gaius was pleased to see Merlin restored to health. He wasn't pleased enough, however, to forget what Merlin had done to him in order to follow Arthur.

"I said I was sorry!" Merlin protested, as Gaius uncorked a medicine vial. "Do I really need to drink that?"

Gaius gave him a look.

"Fine," Merlin sighed, taking the vial. He eyed it warily. The liquid within closely resembled the water in Camelot's moat after last month's outbreak of stomach flu. He gagged as he caught a whiff of the pungent brew. "This isn't the sleeping draught you gave me before." he said accusingly.

"It is," Gaius assured him. "However, I may have added several ingredients," he added, a wicked gleam in his eye. "For flavor, you know."

Arthur hastily smothered his laugh into a cough.

Merlin scowled. "I'm sure," he muttered, looking queasy.

Arthur chuckled. "Merlin, how is it that you're able to run headfirst into danger, and jump unarmed into battle without a second thought, but you aren't able to drink a stupid potion?"

"You haven't tasted it," said Merlin darkly. "I'd take death over one of Gaius's potions any day."

He glanced hopefully at Gaius. "Any chance you'll change your mind?"

Gaius crossed his arms. "Drink up."

Taking a deep breath, Merlin pinched his nostrils shut with one hand, then tossed the contents of the medicine bottle into his mouth.

As the taste hit, Merlin's face turned green. He swallowed as quickly as he could.

"How was it?" asked Gaius innocently. Merlin glared at him, but couldn't answer right away, as he was busy using the blanket to scrape his tongue clean of the draught's flavor.

"Positively foul," he choked out once he'd finished wiping his mouth. "You've surpassed yourself, Gaius."

"Perhaps you'll rethink drugging me in the future." said Gaius severely.

Merlin's grimace turned into a jaw cracking yawn as the potion began to take effect. "I'll definitely take it under consideration," he mumbled sleepily.

Arthur grinned and clapped him lightly on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, then."

"Oh, yeah," slurred Merlin. "Bright and early."

His eyes drooped shut.

Sneaking a peek behind him to make sure Gaius wasn't watching, Arthur reached our and ruffled Merlin's shock of dark hair. "Sleep well, Merlin," he said quietly.

Making his way to the door, he glanced around one final time at his slumbering servant.

Anhora's words echoed in his ears. "_You owe him a great deal, Arthur Pendragon. One day, you will learn just how much."_

**The End**

**Wow, you guys! Can't believe we're at the end of another fic! Thanks so much to every single one of you, for your favorites, follows, and reviews. They really kept me going. A lot of you were really on point with guessing what was happening next, and the feedback and reactions were so entertaining!**

**Some of your feedback even inspired different events in the story, like **DarkMousyRulezAll**, who wondered if the unicorn would make an appearance again. Thanks, Mousy!**

**Some of you might have started reading my new fic, Hollow, which I began writing while working on To Slay A Unicorn. I (hopefully) will be updating it more frequently now** **that this story is complete. Warning: It takes place in 5x08, so major spoilers! Don't read if you're not up to date! **

**I'd really like to see what you guys though of the ending. Leave your comments below!**

**Love you all, and thanks for sticking around!**


End file.
